


have a sip (just a little taste)

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Cum drinking, M/M, Making Out, NIpple stimulation, Smut, chan's protein shake holds hyunjin's load, implied/passing mention of exhibitionism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin and chan placed a bet if the protein shaker would be noticed or not. chan loses the bet
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	have a sip (just a little taste)

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah this is a thing

Hyunjin doesn’t even hear the door open and is only aware of Chan’s presence after he jumps onto his bed.

“Hyunjin are you kidding me!?” Chan’s voice is awfully high pitched, and Hyunjin knows exactly what about. He’d been _waiting_ for this moment to come along.

“ _Stray Kids Leader Bang Chan has protein shaker attached to his backpack today with the remnants of milk in it. Great to see the leader taking care of his health so carefully,”_ Chan reads out the article on his phone screen in the funniest mocking tone Hyunjin had ever heard him use. 

Hyunjin begins to laugh. Chan shoves his shoulders, fake fury plastered all over his face.

“You’re so sick. I didn’t think you would actually flaunt it about like that,” Hyunjin joked. He enjoyed seeing Chan riled up, even though they were both in on this together.

“Really Jinnie? I didn’t actually think that they would have made a fucking article on it. I didn’t think I’d _lose_ ,” Chan whined.

Hyunjin ran a hair through his silky, freshly dyed hair and stared at Chan with an intensity like no other.

“We both know you are secretly turned on by the fact the press noticed it like I bet they would,” Hyunjin said. 

Hyunjin leans in towards the leader, poking out his tongue and licking a long stripe up the side of his earlobe. The elder shudders beneath him - when it was Chan, it was hard _not_ to make him a shuddering mess in minutes.

“Anyways it’s our little secret. Maybe next time you can do a few more loads into it, right? Reckon you could manage that for me?” Hyunjin whispered into Chan’s ears, enjoying the visible shivers cascading through the elder’s body.

Hyunjin pulls the protein shaker from his own bag, having stolen it from Chan’s room when he was in the shower. He flips open the lid and inspects the inside.

“Look Channie, it’s all dried up.” Hyunjin pouts.

Hyunjin watches as the elder shifts on the bed, doing a horrible job at trying to conceal the erection growing underneath his shorts. Hyunjin’s eyes flitted to the bedroom door, hearing soft voices from the lounge - the others were watching a movie.

“Go close it,” Hyunjin orders as he jerks his head towards the door. Chan is up with superhuman speed, gently closing the door shut and swiftly turning the lock. He crawls back on the bed, to Hyunjin’s open arms. The younger pulls him close, running a thumb over his bottom lip as his eyes drag all over Chan’s toned upper body. His fingers catch under the singlet’s armpit, tugging on it.

“Off,” Hyunjin whispers against his neck. Chan pulls the singlet over his head with ease, flexing his muscles as Hyunjin runs his warm hands over them. Hyunjin pressed a feverish kiss on Chan’s lips and he had to do everything in his power to stop his hands from grasping onto his waist with his bruising grip. They moved against one another like that for a while, lips growing swollen and wet from drool as they mold against each other's lips. Hyunjin moaned softly as Chan reached out for the tent in Hyunjin’s bike shorts buried beneath his oversized black hoodie. Chan was heating up fast and he could feel his cock begging to be free from the tightness of his boxer pants under his shorts.

Hyunjin pulls away from the kiss, reaching out to grab hold of the shaker. He raises it to his nose, breathing in a deep whiff.

“Should we fill this back up, give you something to drink?” Hyunjin proposes softly. Chan couldn’t resist those stupid puppy dog eyes - he’d do anything for him anyway but those eyes… those eyes were his weakness.

“Only if we both hydrate,” Chan moans against his neck, sinking teeth into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck.

“ _Only if we both hydrate_ ,” Hyunjin mimics, shortly releasing a mocking laugh. This is what Chan looked forward to after outings, after long hard days - knowing Hyunjin was here to be an unapologetic brat that everyone fucking _loved._

Chan groans and clenches his eyes shut as he grinds into Hyunjin’s shin. Hyunjin grinned wildly, setting the protein shaker aside. Hyunjin breathed out heavily, sweat beginning to perspire under his thick hoodie. He let Chan adjust himself in Hyunjin’s lap, eagerly pulling off both their pants and underwear. He gave himself a few pumps before Hyunjin swatted his hand away. He replaced his hands onto Hyunjin’s thighs, massaging the skin and drawing circles into the bare area.

“Don’t you want to ride them?” Hyunjin prompts. Chan rubs the bottom side of his cock over Hyunjin’s thigh after slicking himself up with his saliva. Drool was everywhere alongside precum and Chan began to hump away at the younger’s thigh. Chan grabbed hold of Hyunjin’s neglected cock, beginning to pump it. Hyunjin threw his head back and leaned further back so he could get a better look at Chan losing himself like a wild animal. Chan was a whining mess: whimpering, and growling as he drew closer and closer to orgasm. Hyunjin wasn’t close behind and placed his fingers on Chan's perked nipples. He whined loudly, loudly enough that they were at risk of those in the living room hearing them.

“Do you want everyone to hear how feral you are right now?” Hyunjin moaned as Chan pumped faster and reached down to squeeze at his balls.

“Fuck!” Hyunjin groaned almost as loud as Chan had, the older smirking at such a sight and at Hyunjin losing himself. Hyunjin just began to rub Chan's nipples further and the elder's humping against his soft thigh increased with an alarming speed.

“Jinnie I-I’m, going to, Shit where’s the shake?” Chan pleads. Hyunjin uncaps the shaker just in time as Chan shoots his load into it. He continues to pump Hyunjin’s cock, and the younger bites his lips as he finally cums right into the shaker. He’s a heaving mess, sweaty and sticky and nowhere less horny. Hyunjin eyes the shaker, at Chan who couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“Have a sip,” Hyunjin orders, devilish eyes staring right into Chan. Chan raises the shaker to his lips and begins to drink both of their loads, little moans slipping out around the drinking spout. Hyunjin licked his lips and palmed at his ever-growing erection, not done for the night just yet.

“Why don’t you try some?” Chan offers. He holds out the shaker to the younger who hesitantly takes it with both hands.

“Just a taste,” Hyunjin whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
